memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive, 2007 archive, 2008 archive, 2009 archive, and 2010 archive Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Re:Rudolph Ransom Ok mate, thought it was a mistake ;) My apologies (Note: I moved this unnecessary and rambling post of mine, made on 14:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC), to here, in my sub-page repository to de-clutter your talk page.) --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 17:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: your reprimand/warning to me (Note: I've greatly condensed the original, long-winded post I placed here 13:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC). That post, in un-edited form, is available [[User_Talk:Cepstrum/Removed#User talk: OuroborosCobra|''here]].)'' OuroborosCobra, Sorry about my ridiculously long, rambling posts, especially for the one on the talk page. Cid has explained things to me. Henceforth, expect no more lengthy, irrelevant posts from me. I'll also try to condense any past ones I've made (while preserving them on my talk sub-page dedicated for this purpose). --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 15:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Data "Killed" or "Destroyed" Well, I don't wanna make it a big deal, technically Data was not living, he was an android. His bio has him listed as Destroyed and KIA. I don't wanna make it a big deal, but I think it would make sense if he is listed as "Destroyed", unless we can call him KIA. But still, no biggie. --Batman47 03:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) "Starbase G-6 issue" Thanks for backing me up on the Captain Mike "Starbase G-6" issue. Really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind it if he was polite about it but he is just down right rude. I can't believe what he said to you! I take it you're the one who locked his talk page? --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I don't have the power to lock pages. He locked it, which is only proving my point. He could easily prove me wrong by naming a single other person he'd care about, and thus not be a total egotist. He's said he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about me, and he's certainly implied he doesn't care about the community since he'll randomly break conventions. Who does he care about but himself, then? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah I know what you mean. It just baffles me why someone would purposely go into an article and change the templates to "uSS" and "tNG". It makes no sense! Unless he was trying to be disruptive. But I can't speak for his intentions. Also....HE'S AN ADMIN???!!!! Wow...I did type a comment here, but after reading it back I feel it would break Memory Alpha's "no personal attacks" policy. So I removed it. ;P --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) please help my friends and i want to build a prometheus class alfa section and where loking for blueprints that whe can use if you have any please let me know if you want to be in the crew also let me know that (please remember to let me know what department you want to be in --Armando.thijssen 21:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC)